


I'd give anything to keep you safe

by erciareyes



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Hockey, M/M, Minor Injuries, Protective!Jack, Secret Relationship, hockey-typical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erciareyes/pseuds/erciareyes
Summary: Jack wants to say something, wants to shout with Shitty but he can’t. His throat feels tight, like someone tied it shut, his heart is racing in his chest but he feels like time stands still.Bitty’s not moving. He’s not getting up. He’s just a small lump on the ice and Jack can’t breathe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: how about Zimbits: Jack being protective of Bitty??? (Because I need more protective boyfriends in my life)
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr at shittyslardo & talk to me about Check, Please & hockey stuff :D

Jack’s sitting in the stands, next to Shitty, watching Bitty move as graceful as ever. Short, strong strides across the ice, skipping the opposing players with quick movements, maneuvering the puck safely in front of him. He’s a sight to see and Jack can’t take his eyes of him.

He’s seen Bitty play from the stands before, always fascinated by his speed and strength. It’s different than playing alongside him, he’s got more time to focus on his movements, his plays and his body. Jack likes watching him.

Which is probably why he doesn’t really see it coming. He’s so focused on Bitty, following him around the ice with his ice that he totally misses the massive figure in the Boston jersey, Wilson, racing towards Eric. He only sees him once it’s too late and Bitty’s checked into the boards, hard.

Shitty gasps next to him, then starts cursing out very loudly, angry words spewing out of his mouth. There’s popcorn flying through the air, Shitty probably knocked them over. He can hear the rest of the team argue with the referees, screaming at the other players.

Jack wants to say something, wants to shout with Shitty but he can’t. His throat feels tight, like someone tied it shut, his heart is racing in his chest but he feels like time stands still.

Bitty’s not moving. He’s not getting up. He’s just a small lump on the ice and Jack can’t breathe.

The game is on hold, medics rush out onto the ice and towards Bitty.

He hears Shitty say something next to him as he gets up and pads down the stairs towards the ice. He’s doesn’t even remember how he gets into the box, right to where Lardo is. She’s looking at Shitty, who’s following right behind Jack, confused and helpless. She puts her hands on Jack’s chest, tries to hold him back but he pushes past her, as gently as possible so he doesn’t knock her over.

And suddenly he’s on the ice and there’s no holding him back.

He’s on Wilson before anyone can hold him back, Ransom and Holster keep trying to hold him back, grasp at his arms and waist but Jack feels like he suddenly has super powers. He just keeps going.

Jack grabs Wilson by the jersey, shoves him back and down on his skates and moves him to the bands where he pins him and gets right in his face.

There are words coming out of his mouth but he doesn’t register what he’s saying, he goes by instinct. Jack’s spitting french words right into Wilson’s face, anger in every muscle of his body and keeps him pushed up against the glass, shaking him.

“Look, man, I don’t know what you’re saying but I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hit him that hard, just wanted to scare him a bit, make him lose the puck. I tried to stop and then I tripped and I just…I didn’t think he’d go down like that. Really…I’m sorry…god…please don’t kill me.”

There’s a terrified look in his eyes as he’s staring at Jack.

The fog in Jack’s head clears up a bit as sees tears in his eyes and he lets Wilson down instantly. He feels like he just sleepwalked, like he was possessed. This isn’t something he does often. It only happened once or twice on the ice before. This feels…strange.

He’s still angry. He’s worried about Bitty. The blood is rushing through his veins, his heart is pulsing and his breath is ridged.

“Don’t ever touch him again. If I even see you looking his way, I’ll come after you,” Jack says, his voice low and sharp like a knife.

Wilson nods, swallowing. “Sure. Yeah. I’m really sorry, man.”

Jack takes a step back and the younger man skates away in a hurry, looking back a few times to make sure Jack’s not following him.

Jack feels a sting of guilt in his chest. That guy’s just a child, not even 20 yet at least if he goes by looks, maybe in his first season even. Jack know he stepped out of line, he shouldn’t have done that.

“Hey, Jack, come on,” he hears Ransom behind him, a firm hand on his shoulder. “Bitty wants to see you.”

Bitty. Oh god, Bitty. He didn’t even stop to see how he was, just went straight for Wilson like a maniac.

“It’s okay,” Holster says “If someone went after Ransom, even if it was an accident, I’d have dropped my gloves, too.”

“Yeah, man, if someone hit Holtzy like that…I honestly don’t know what I’d have done.”

Jack nods, tries to smile up at them as he skates away towards the bench. When he steps back into the box Lardo gives him a sympathetic look and nods towards the medical room.

Jack nods back at her.

As soon as he steps into the room, he sees Bitty sitting on one of the beds. He can’t help but rush towards him.

“Jack, what happened?” Bitty asks. “Please tell me you didn’t do anything stupid.”

Jack takes a step closer, reaches out his hand to take one of Bitty’s into his. Bitty’s lip is split and still bleeding but he looks fine otherwise. Tired and shaken up but fine.

“No…I…I just…I don’t know why I did that. I wanted to protect you but if I’m not on the ice with you, I can’t do that. And then when I went down there, I couldn’t help myself. He hurt you, Bits. He came after you.”

Bitty’s looking up at him with wide eyes, then squeezes his hand. “Oh Jack, honey, that…that was…I don’t know what to say. But I am okay, see? I mean, I blacked out a bit back there, might have a slight concussion but they’re not sure yet. But I am okay, Jack.”

Jack inches towards him and plants a soft kiss on his forehead. “I was really scared when you didn’t get up.”

Bitty leans his head into his shoulder, Jack strokes his hair gently. “I’m right here, Jack. I’m not going anywhere. I’m okay.”

“You’re okay,” Jack repeats and drops another kiss against Bitty’s hair.

A nurse walks in, stares at them for a second and then clears her throat.

“Good to see you again, Mr. Zimmermann. Now if you’d be kind enough to move away from this one, I need to patch up his lip,” she says, a little smile on her face.

Jack pulls out of their embrace hurriedly. He totally forgot where they were. He realizes he didn’t think this through at all. Everybody out there saw him go after Wilson, they’ll know now.

He takes a deep, shaking breath. Bitty gives him an unsure look, still squeezing his hand.

“Don’t worry, you can stay. And whatever I may or may not have seen going on a few seconds ago won’t leave this room. Promise.”

Jack breathes out in relief and Bitty’s gaze softens as he lets go of Jack’s hand.

“Go back outside and watch the rest of the game, Jack. I’m sure Shitty already misses you terribly, you know him, he’s like a puppy dog, can’t be separated from you for too long.”

Bitty winks at him and Jack smiles softly.

“Right, yeah, I just…uhm..wanted to check up on you,” he says and walks back towards the door.

When he reaches the doorframe, he turns back. “See you later?”

“Sure thing, honey.”


End file.
